


Art for "Not One Sparrow Falls" by j_s_cavalcante

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Angels, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <i>Not One Sparrow Falls</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Not One Sparrow Falls" by j_s_cavalcante

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_s_cavalcante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_s_cavalcante/gifts), [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not One Sparrow Falls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/57843) by [j_s_cavalcante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_s_cavalcante/pseuds/j_s_cavalcante). 



> I was so lucky, because I got to audience this story as it was being written by a best friend, _for_ a best friend.
> 
> Another early attempt at art, from 2010.

  
[](http://akamine.100webspace.net/Art/notonesparrow/notone.jpg)

click x2 to embiggen

 

[  
](http://akamine.100webspace.net/Art/notonesparrow/notone1.jpg)

click x2 to embiggen


End file.
